Collaboration is a widely-used technique for providing increased productivity and effectiveness in corporate environments. However, problems exist at least with knowing the version of the content (in the document) on which work is being performed is an important aspect of collaboration. For example, consider that a single document is the focus of collaboration sharing among a group of users. In this typical case, each user can make updates to the document and the updates will then be merged into the single document. However, the timing of the updates can pose problems as well as who made the updates to a given piece of content. Generally, the chronology of the updates needs to be tracked so that the final version contains all the updates and when made in the proper order. Moreover, this becomes particularly problematic when using email for sending the document updates.